Regalo Especial
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Alfred F. Jones tiene un regalo para su mejor amigo Arthur Kirkland. -Yo...Tu regalo, soy yo...- Porque también Arthur se merece un regalo de Navidad. UsUk


**Regalo Especial **

_**¡Fic navideño! **_

_**No soy súper fanática de estas fechas pero...igual son lindas sin importar qué.**_

_**Además no soy una amargada, sólo que la vida no me ha tratado bien. **_

_**Hoy es mi aniversario cómo escritora 23 de Diciembre, me alegra escribir en éste fandom, aunque me atrevo a decir que esta trama es tan cliché, hubiera preferido algo más genial pero bueno, se me acaba el tiempo y las ideas. **_

**Disclaimer:** Gracias Hidekaz Himaruya por crear Hetalia :)

**Dedicado a:** Todas las personas que me leyeron éste año, a las que comentaron, a las que me tienen en favoritos, y por supuesto a todas las que me apoyan y animan a continuar escribiendo.

¡Muchas gracias!

¡Esto es para ustedes!

**Categoría:** A.U. Romance y Humor.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna creo.

**Pareja: **UsUk =D

_**¡Bien a leer!**_

_**3 2 1 ready...**_

.

.

.

Esta es la historia de un chico, no es increíble, ni siquiera fuera de lo normal, entre comillas claro está. Porque esta es la historia de Alfred F. Jones, un estadounidense tan...él, que muchos en ocasiones lo detestan por eso.

Bah, lo que pasa es que le tienen envidia, no todos son tan guapos y atléticos como lo es él, ni poseen ojos azules más bellos que el cielo, o sólo ocupan 2 neuronas para idear maravillosos planes.

¿Por qué sólo dos?

Fácil, el resto se encarga de pensar en comer hamburguesas, o..._"comer" _sensuales británicos cejones de nombre Arthur Kirkland.

En resumen sus neuronas tienen mejores cosas que pensar.

Alfred es así después de todo, y agradece a Dios que por obvias razones su genialidad sea irrepetible e inigualable.

Sí, nuestro protagonista es egocéntrico.

Sólo un poco, ya que se hace llamar héroe, no piensa exclusivamente en él, sino sería francés.

Otra cosa que agradecerle al Creador.

¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Bueno, dejando un poco a Alfred y su maravillosa existencia centrémonos en la historia.

La fecha del día de hoy.

Es especial ya que es...Navidad, 25 de Diciembre, o sea... ¡Regalos!

¡Santa Claus! ¡Cena Familiar Navideña! ¡Pavo! ¡Buenos Deseos! ¡Comenzar otra vez!

Etc...

¿Y qué hace Alfred exactamente ahora?

Él, que adora la Navidad, que organiza enormes fiestas con buen ambiente, él, quien espera impaciente con la ilusión de niño recibir sus regalos, si precisamente él...está caminando en medio de la oscura noche rumbo a la casa de su mejor amigo.

En lugar de hacer todo lo antes mencionado.

Porque este año será diferente.

Por extraño que suene no quiere regalos, quiere regalar.

Arthur se lo merece, ese agreste inglés siempre le obsequia algo todos los años, sin falta.

Un buen ejemplo: La chamarra color café de aviador que trae puesta.

No puede negarlo, ama esa chamarra.

Una corriente de frío aire mueve las traviesas puntas de su bufanda beige, tirita levemente, tiene frío, mucho frío.

Que inclemente clima el de hoy, frota sus manos cubiertas por guantes negros en un intento de calentarlas, al final opta por ocultarlas en sus bolsillos del pantalón oscuro, los pensamientos vagos le atacan.

Sonríe, negando con la cabeza segundos después.

Todavía no puede creerlo.

**-Debo estar loco...-**murmura para sí en medio de la oscura noche, mientras continua avanzando paso por paso, nervioso, pero decido.

Es una irreverenda estupidez.

Si va a hacer lo que ese francés le aconsejo, definitivamente está desesperado, o tal vez ya murió su última neurona.

Pero no es eso, simplemente está enamorado y como cualquier humano, sólo quiere ver a su persona especial feliz.

Aunque duda seriamente que lo haga feliz con sus acciones.

Detiene sus pasos, se queda quieto en un punto de la calle, falta casi nada para llegar a su destino.

Entonces comienza a dudar, ya no está seguro de lo que pretende.

¿Qué tal si sale mal?

¿O si lo odia?

Pensamientos negativos acerca de su presente le torturan.

"¡No! ¡Jones eres un héroe!

¡Tú puedes hacerlo!"

Con sumo optimismo sacado de la nada, sonríe ampliamente, avanza elegante.

Sí, de seguro Arthur se alegrará de verle.

Alfred está enamorado de su mejor amigo: Arthur Kirkland.

Pero eso todos sus compañeros de clase lo saben, todos menos quien debería saberlo.

Una vez frente a la puerta se queda a la expectativa, las cosas cambiaran cuando toque esa puerta de roble fino, justo en el instante que el anglosajón abra la misma.

Realmente le atemoriza el hecho de que sucederá.

Aún así toca la puerta.

Porque ya se cansó de esperar una señal.

.

.

.

Su mirada se centra en el fuego de la chimenea.

Suspira...

No es cómo si estuviera esperando a alguien, no tiene con quien celebrar esa fecha, con su familia ni muerto, Arthur no es una persona hipócrita, sólo es sarcástico e irónico. Conceptos muy diferentes.

En fin, con su familia no pasará Navidad o Año Nuevo, y punto.

Así está bien.

Cierra el libro que estaba leyendo colocándolo sobre la cómoda al lado de su sillón personal, sólo para tomar el té Earl Gray que tanto adora.

Dando sorbos pausados entrecierra los ojos, relajado y solitario, a excepción de un minino de blanco pelaje, rechoncho y amigable que en ese momento se restriega suavemente contra sus tobillos.

Baja una mano para acariciarlo, éste ronronea de puro gusto.

**-Al... ¿Tienes hambre?-**pregunta curioso, el gato simplemente continua refregándose contra su mano, Arthur sonríe.

Ese gato es su debilidad, y extrañamente se llama: Alfie, diminutivo de Alfred.

_"Es patético hasta donde he llegado con esto..." _

Le gustaría tener un poquito más de valor, sólo un poco para decirle lo que siente, y quizás iniciar una relación.

Justo cuando planeaba seguir leyendo, alguien llama a la puerta, levanta una ceja extrañado.

¿Quién podría ser?

Algo cierto es que no espera invitados, a no ser que sea...

_"¡Oh Dios! ¡Por favor...Te lo ruego! ¡Que no sea Scott! Te prometo que dejo de leer porno en el receso, hasta intentaré ya no ser TAN sarcástico." _

Las probabilidades de que su hermano mayor Scott Kirkland estuviera afuera tocando la puerta, eran de una en un millón y aún así, la sola idea le aterrorizaba.

Por eso rogaba al Dios misericordioso que le escuchara, que en verdad estuviera equivocado.

Se levantó del sillón apartando al gato gentilmente, camino directo a la entrada mientras su mano no paraba de temblar una vez que tocó el pomo.

Que venga lo que tenga que venir.

.

.

.

Alfred frunció el ceño levemente, ¿Por qué Arthur tardaba tanto?

_"Tal vez está con alguien..."_

Fija la mirada en sus zapatos oscuros, juega nervioso con sus manos y finalmente ajusta bien el extraño amarre de su bufanda beige.

La puerta se abre, Arthur está temblando con miedo.

**-¡Artie!~**gritó el americano sonriendo emocionado.

El de ojos verdes suelta un suspiro de alivio al notar de quien se trataba.

**-Hola Alfred...-**saluda con suma cortesía.

Una ráfaga de aire mueve los cabellos de Jones, sus mejillas son rojizas, seguramente por estar afuera tan expuesto.

**-¡Merry Christmas!~**y no tarda en abalanzarse sobre el inglés, que desconcertado se deja hacer, pero claro reacciona de inmediato.

**-¡Suéltame Jones!-**gruñe un poco, Alfred sonríe burlonamente apartándose.

**-Ok, ok...Mr. Grinch, aún quiero vivir...-**en un acto infantil saca la lengua.

**-¿¡A quien llamas Grinch!? ¡Tú idiota!-**vocifera sonrojado pero del coraje.

**-Obviamente a ti, Artie...-**susurra con intención, el británico frunce sus pobladas cejas disgustado.

**-Eres un estúpido...-**se cruza de brazos indignado, Alfred sigue sonriendo.

Cómo le fascina molestarlo.

Pero no vino a eso, lo sabe.

Baja la cabeza, hora de afrontarlo, Kirkland parpadea curioso por el comportamiento de su amigo estadounidense.

Tan callado que parece sospechoso, algo no muy agradable va a pasar, lo presiente.

**-¿Alfred...?-**

**-Arthur yo vine porque...-**

**-Ah...cierto, tu regalo lo tengo en mi habitación, espera iré por el-**cuando está por marcharse, el norteamericano grita.

**-¡NO!-**entonces el de orbes jade se detiene descolocado.

¿Alfred no quiere su regalo? Se siente ofendido sin entender por qué.

**-No vine por eso...-**aclara levantando por fin la mirada.

Zafiros Azules y Esmeraldas Verdes se observan sin mezclarse, respectivas ventanas del alma.

**-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-**necesita saber las razones del estadounidense frente a él, realmente desea entenderlo.

Escucha claramente cómo Alfred suspira con violencia, le cuesta trabajo.

Ser expresivo no es sinónimo de ser experto en sentimientos.

**-¡Te traje un regalo! ¡Ha ha ha ha!-**sonríe ruborizado, Arthur arquea una ceja examinándolo a detalle.

**-¿Y?-**cuestiona el inglés no muy paciente.

**-¿Qué...?-**responde haciéndose el tonto.

**-Ahhh...mi regalo, tonto, ¿Dónde está?-**usa un tono desinteresado al hablar, para no delatarse.

Le causa emoción que Alfred quiera regalarle algo, ya que no suele hacerlo muy seguido.

O sea, nunca.

Incluso si resulta ser un cupón del McDonald's, de ese restaurante de comida rápida que tanto odia, no importaría mucho.

Porque a él le bastaría la acción, más que cualquier cosa.

Alfred avanza un par de pasos al frente, dibujando su mejor sonrisa.

Se auto señala, en especial a su bufanda, la cual está atada en forma de moño.

**-Yo...Tu regalo, soy yo...-**susurra, esperando la reacción de su amigo.

El viento continuo soplando, las mejillas de Jones arden por la vergüenza de la mayor tontería que ha dicho.

Pero Arthur no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones.

Sus pómulos se encendieron vivamente, sus manos temblaron, su boca se entreabrió, su corazón se aceleró a sobremanera.

Alfred no soporta la incertidumbre del silencio.

**-Voy a decirte una cosa, algo que he estado pensando desde hace mucho...-**desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, continuó hablando.

**-Si tú quieres podemos ser amigos, pero yo no te veo de esa manera, me gustas demasiado cómo para ocultarlo, pero si a ti no te interesa por mí no habrá problema en fingir que nada pasó...-**

Arthur simplemente bajo el rostro, confundido y molesto.

**-Yo...no dije nada, Idiot-**murmuró entre dientes, fastidiado de que ese norteamericano siempre **hablará sin escuchar las opiniones de los demás.**

**-¿Arthur?-**

**-¡Realmente eres un idiota!-**un buen coscorrón fue a parar sobre su inocente cabeza.

**-Auch...que agresividad-**se llevó las manos a la zona afectada, sobándose.

De repente los brazos de su compañero rodearon su espalda, Arthur lo estaba abrazando.

Mientras hundió la cara en su pecho, no deseaba que Alfred lo viera tan sonrojado, ni que observara la enorme sonrisa plasmada en sus belfos ingleses.

Ese era el lenguaje de Kirkland, el Héroe no tuvo problemas en abrazarle también.

Era increíblemente feliz con eso, además tenía mucho frío, que mejor manera de calentarse que esa.

_**-Entonces... ¿Eres mi regalo?-**_dijo Arthur en un tono seductor.

**-Exactamente...-**concordó.

**-¿Tienes frío?-**

**-¡Muchísimo!-**

Se separaron y Kirkland lo tomó de la muñeca metiéndolo a la casa.

La puerta se cerró.

Los dos solos en ese lugar, enamorados.

_**-Yo también tengo frío...-**_ronroneó ligeramente acercándose al estadounidense con paso felino, Alfred sonrió comprensivo, pobre Artie.

_**-¿Sabes cómo podemos entrar en calor?-**_el aliento chocó en sus labios, seductor y erótico.

Alfred se despojó de su chamarra ya que Kirkland le arrancó la bufanda literalmente.

La ansiedad recorría cada fibra de su ser.

Claro que sabía cómo entrar en calor con ese sensual británico, miró su alrededor con atención.

_**-Sí, sé cómo podemos hacerlo...-**_tomó a Arthur de las caderas apartándolo un poco.

Éste botó un suspiro caliente.

**-¡Asemos bombones en tu chimenea!-**exclamó alegremente, se fue corriendo a la cocina a buscar las golosinas.

Esa era la idea que él poseía para calentarse.

En cambio la temperatura del inglés descendió brutalmente, todo concepto de romanticismo estaba atrofiado para Alfred, el ambiente pasional se vio reducido a cero.

Un tic notorio atacó sin piedad ni clemencia su ojo izquierdo.

Fue cuando se sintió un pervertido profesional.

Ok, Jones es muy santo en esos temas.

Tenía que darse contra la pared más cercana, no estaban nada sintonizados.

Que Navidad más extraña.

Desde el marco de la ventana ubicado en la cocina, sonrió burlón.

Claro que entendía las indirectas tan directas del anglosajón pero...

_"No, hasta que nos casemos Arthur"_

Regresó a la sala con una bolsa de bombones sacada de la nada, mientras Arthur se hallaba en una emo esquina bastante deprimido.

**-¿Ocurre algo...?-**

**-Jódete Yankee...-**

**-¡Eres tan cruel! ¡Por eso Santa no te traerá un presente!-**infló los mofletes graciosamente.

**-¡Cállate! ¡Ese gordo ni siquiera existe!-**protestó.

**-¡Ahhhh!-**horrorizado Jones dio dos pasos hacía atrás.

**-¡Retráctate!-**ordenó frunciendo el ceño.

**-¡Por supuesto que no!-**se defendió el inglés.

**-Arthur...-**dijo seriamente, por su voz el británico hasta dudo de su propia seguridad.

**-Eres un amargado... ¡Ha ha ha ha ha!-**

Los dientes del mayor rechinaron y sus nudillos crujieron feroces.

**-¿Sabes Alfred? Ya que eres mi regalo, jugaré contigo...-**dictaminó con media sonrisa escalofriante.

**-¡¿En serio!? ¡¿Y qué jugaremos?!-**ladeo el rostro curioso, Kirkland agarró un pequeño jarrón que estaba cerca de su mueble.

**-Se llama: Rompamos a Alfred para ver cuántos dulces tiene dentro...-**

**-¡Ha ha ha! ¡Artie no es un juego que me interesé bye bye!-**dichas tales palabras se echó a correr desesperadamente.

_"Nota mental: ¡Nunca dejar a Artie con ganas!"_

Ahora sí, corre gaymente por tu vida.

**-¡Vuelve aquí Alfred!-**

**-¡No! ¡Malvado inglés!-**

Probablemente esta sea la Navidad más escandalosa y violenta en el sentido romántico, jamás antes vista.

Pero así son ellos.

Poniéndole su sello personal a todo.

Cuando inició éste relato yo dije que no era nada especial, ¿Pero sabes qué?

Sí lo es, porque es su historia y de nadie más.

_"A pesar de todo Alfred, puedo asegurar que eres el mejor regalo que he recibido"_

**Fin.**

_**¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera ocasión que mencionó a Escocia en mis fics, y también la primera que sacó la venita pervertida de Inglaterra.**_

_"Que está Navidad sin importar el qué, cómo, cuándo y dónde, sonrías de felicidad, tal cómo te lo mereces."_

_**Si pueden dejarme un review seré feliz =D, sino pueden no importa, el punto es que disfruten lo que escribo con cariño y esfuerzo para ustedes.**_

**ATENCIÓN:** Para este 2013 tengo un proyecto para Hetalia, se llama: ¡Todos por Arthur Kirkland!

Es un fic rol, o sea que los que quieran participar díganmelo por review o PM, también por Facebook: Nekitsu Kuroi, o en mi página de Facebook: Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra) búsquenla así, sólo tiene 5 seguidores, la reconocerán.

Para que los anoté, no hay parejas definidas es de a quién se gané el corazón del inglés, ese seré yo, razón: Estoy en neutral.

Sólo díganme que personaje serán, una breve reseña del mismo y listo.

Recuerden sujetos a disponibilidad. XD

_**Bien ya los dejo que de seguro ya se hartaron de mí.**_

_**Bye bye y felices fiestas les desea Nekitsu-kuroi15**_


End file.
